Botanical Cclassification: Petuniaxc3x97atkinsiana. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumpet 08xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumpet 08xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in May 2001 in a selected breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Petunia with a hanging character and harmonius habit. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Seedling 96 (female parent) and Seedling 115 (male parent). The new variety is a hanging habitus similar to its parents, but differs in flower color from both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in June 2001 by cuttings in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lxc3xcdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following trait distinguishes xe2x80x98Sumpet 08xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower color.